


The Anthem of 1984

by The_Creacher



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Anthem - Ayn Rand
Genre: Big Brother, Crazy, Dictatorship, If you only read one work by me, Insanity, One State, Other, Rats & Mice, We, fears, thought crime, thought police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher





	The Anthem of 1984

We are one in all...  
...thoughtcrime shall be punished...  
...and...  
...the thought police are after you...  
...all in one...  
...the thought police are on to you...  
...there are no men...  
...You are the last man...  
...But only the...  
...two plus two equals five...  
...great...  
...five equals two plus two...  
...mighty...  
...rats...  
...We...  
...scratch...  
...one...  
...please...  
...indivisible...  
...make...  
...and...  
...it...  
...forever...  
...STOP!


End file.
